The Quiet Deviless
Summary The Quiet Deviless is a female devil from Fallen London. Long ago, she, like the rest of her race, served The Judgements in the great beyond. After years of servitude, the demons rebelled and fled to Parabola. Using their bee-like form, they crafted great hives across the dream-like landscapes and began to produce the drug known as Prisoner's Honey. Eventually, they made their way to Hell and took on the humanoid forms they are now known for. At some unknown point before the game, she took up the position of the poster girl of hell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Unknown, Usually referred to as The Quiet Devilless Origin: Fallen London Gender: Female Age: At the very least over 3000 years old Classification: Devil, Succubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Corruption, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Capable of traveling between hell, parabola, and the regular universe, although likely is incapable of accessing heaven), Non-Physical Interaction, Law Manipulation (Capable of making it so that "The laws of men and nature are equally forfeit), Magic (Has access to demonic magic beyond the reach of humans), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Demons have shown the capacity to remove concepts using their Law Removing abilities, including removing the concept of math in such a way that numerical logic ceases to function), Shapeshifting (The true form of devils resemble bees, but they appear humanoid to seem more normal), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, In her parabolic/bee/true form, she literally is what is not, and is similar to the fingerkings, who want to exist, although she can become existent if she wants to), Soul Manipulation (All devils are capable of effecting, eating, or bottling souls. Will gain the knowledge of anyone whose soul she eats), Reality Warping, Succubus Physiology, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, Unaffected by judgements altering the past. Has somehow managed to experience the 1920s "before" the 1890s without travelling through time), Mathematics Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Capable of manipulating Parabola), Resistance to Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (The Judgements were unable to wipe out the demons, and are generally resistant to their abilities). Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (As one of the strongest devils, she is slightly stronger than individual judgments although weaker than the strongest ones and the civilization as a whole. Each star in the sky is literally a living judgment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling the original form of Salt before he became a god, who traveled from deep space to earth in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Capable of resisting judgments and surviving their attacks) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown, Low Multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely High, Master Seductress, Has Thousands of years of experience, Capable of outsmarting judgments with cosmic awareness Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallen London Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Horror Characters Category:Succubi Category:Monster Girls Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Seduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mathematics Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users